1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating circuit board and an electronic device, and in particular, relates to a heat dissipating circuit board, which is suitable for use as a heat dissipating component for a power semiconductor, for example, of a bipolar transistor, a power-MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor), an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or the like, as well as to an electronic device utilizing such a heat dissipating circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a heat dissipating circuit board for use with a power semiconductor, there has been proposed a device in which an electrode material and a heat spreader, which serve as heat dissipating members, are bonded through a heat transfer sheet. Further, a power semiconductor is mounted to a surface of the electrode material through a bonding layer of solder or the like (See, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-153430).